


Sacred New Beginnings

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: David and Patrick have been out celebrating the fact that they are officially back together. Stevie has to pick them up after neither of them are fit to drive. They share a quiet moment in the back seat of her car, where Patrick realizes that he’s ready to take their relationship to the next level. Takes place after 4x9 “The Olive Branch.”





	Sacred New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom/pairing. I was nervous about posting but decided to bite the bullet and just go for it. They're truly the best relationship I have ever seen developed on TV, and they've stolen my whole heart. So naturally, the only option left was to find an outlet for my obsession.
> 
> I hope I did okay to merit writing for them again...
> 
> ***This piece is littered with Taylor Swift lyric references. Please don’t sue me.***

Patrick was familiar with drunken feelings, he’d been there plenty of times before. But the way his buzz seemed to radiate through his body, making his heart soar like he was in free fall and every fiber of his being flutter, told him that what he was experiencing was stronger than just the effects from the whiskey they’d had in the bar. 

The car drive home was quiet. David was lost in his own drunken haze. He was in the midst of a really good buzz and right on the verge of being dangerously close to seeing double. His body slouched on the seat, long legs bent in an awkward angle as he rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder. His thick, black hair brushing against Patrick’s chin for a short moment before he felt the tender kiss from his lips on the top of his head.

Their fingers touched, warm skin on warm skin as they tightly intertwined. Patrick’s thumb running over the rings on David’s fingers as he buried his nose in his hair, the minty rosemary scent taking him back to that moment in time when they’d shared their first hug. Reminding Patrick of all the feelings that had whirled inside him when he held him in his arms. Like a violent turmoil of confusion, fear and desire had suddenly been ignited in him. Feelings that only began to make more sense whenever he was around him. 

_I don’t ever want to lose you._ The thought crept into Patrick’s mind almost involuntarily, his lips suddenly eager to say the words out loud. But he knew they weren’t alone nor in the right state of mind to have that conversation. 

However, there was one thing that was very clear to him. This was different. It was the type of feeling that made him feel invincible like he could take on the world and at the same time, completely powerless and vulnerable like a delicate house of cards. He knew that if he ever lost David again, he wouldn’t be able to recover so easily. A heartbreak like that could never mend in its entirety—if at all.

The thought of it was terrifying.

David made him feel new. It wasn’t just the butterflies and the way his heart raced simply by his mere presence. Or the way his breath seemed to escape his lungs, and his chest ached every time David so much as looked at him for a second too long. 

It was a newness Patrick had never experienced before. An all-consuming hunger he couldn’t seem to placate. He yearned for David, craved him in an embarrassingly desperate and borderline lascivious way that was unfamiliar, yet vastly arousing, to him. He couldn’t imagine ever feeling the same about another human being.

They’d had their share of private moments, of course. Done the stuff sexually inexperienced teens do in secrecy. The exploration being limited to what Patrick deemed enough for his level of comfort. Restless hands drawing pathways over warm skin, lips latching on to neck bends and pulses, as fingers clasped to bare, narrow hipbones underneath layers of clothes. Wet tongues savoring the taste of exposed flesh, and darting into parted lips only to be greeted by hot, shallow breaths. 

Patrick smiled, recalling all the times one of his hands had found its way into David’s pants, fingers running along his hardened length before gripping it just enough to make him groan. The noises Patrick produced in him had become his favorite kind of melody.

They’d pretty much done everything they could possibly do without any real fucking—if one didn’t count their mouths. But that last week without David had been physically and emotionally agonizing. He’d tortured himself wishing he could bury his face in David’s neck every time he was an arm’s length away. Breathe him in as if the scent of his skin held the oxygen needed for his survival. Hoping that each day that passed would be the day David decided he was done punishing him with silence for having kept him in the dark about his broken engagement.

For those long and excruciating days, Patrick had been plagued by thoughts of what David would feel like when they finally gave in to each other completely. He had constantly succumbed to dreams and imaginary midnight trysts, where David’s expressions were solely a response to Patrick’s actions. He wondered about the noises that would come out of David as he shoved his cock into him. The feeling of being confined inside him, surely an experience that would change him forever.

He needed to know what it was like, and Patrick had decided that he was done waiting.

The car came to a slow stop right along the curb in front of the apartment Patrick was still renting.

“You’re gonna take your chances with chatty Ray tonight, huh?” Stevie asked, turning around to notice David had finally popped his head up.

She’d been respectfully silent as she drove them back, smiling every so often at them through the rear view mirror. 

Patrick smiled opening the car door. “Ray’s in Elmdale this weekend at a real estate convention.” 

“Oh.” Stevie raised her eyebrows, that little mischievous twinkle in her eye enough for him to understand what she meant by it. “Well then, have a very good night, you two.”

“Thank you.” David responded, speaking for the first time as he pulled himself out of the backseat. “I owe you one.”

“No worries. I’ll come by the store tomorrow and make it even.” She said with a big smile on her face before taking off.

* * *

“I don’t really need this.” David said, leaning back into his chair and taking a hold of the hot cup of tea that Patrick had presented him with.

He sniffed it, the smell of cinnamon and ginger waking him up. One sip was all it took for him to appreciate the nice gesture Patrick was doing for him. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? You should be mad. I said I was DD and then I drank more than I should have—”

Patrick beamed. “Because that’s what nice boyfriends do.” His voice was hushed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on David’s lips. “And because I’m not wasting our first night alone in my place by letting you pass out on me.” 

David’s expression and his suddenly wanton gaze caused a stir in Patrick’s core. He loved it when David looked at him that way, like he was hiding a secret, trying to conceal his devious intentions with a tiny crooked smile. 

“What do you have planned?” David said, drinking from his mug. His eyes peering from above the rim at Patrick who was smiling ever so coyly. 

Patrick licked his lips, his brown eyes flicking down to the floor, as a light blush covered his cheeks. “I thought maybe we could make this night special.” He grinned. “We should celebrate…” He gulped with an air of timidness that made him impossibly adorable. “Thoroughly.” 

“Hmm. And when you say thoroughly, you mean—”

“David. I’ve been driving myself crazy thinking I’d never get another chance to be with you.” He said, placing his hands on David’s lap and pressing his mouth to his one more time. “To kiss you. To touch you.”

The truth was there was one specific thing he wanted to do to David and wanted David to do to him but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it out loud then. Perhaps if he showed him. If he could lead him to that conclusion somehow. 

Patrick took the cup of tea from David’s hands and set it on the kitchen counter. He extended his hand to him and David promptly took a hold of it. Without saying another word, he turned off the lights and led him down the dark hallway into his bedroom. 

The door had barely shut before Patrick’s hungry lips were on him, his hands enveloping David’s broad shoulders, fingers raking the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Patricks mouth wide, tongue tasting the cinnamon and ginger in David’s tongue as he slowly began rubbing himself on him.

The need materialized under his tight jeans, he was rock hard in seconds just from the anticipation. David’s hands cupped his face, his teeth nipping Patrick’s lips with fervor as his breathing hitched with every touch and jerk of their bodies.

“Hold on.” David said, knowing his mind was racing with all the thoughts of what was to come. His wild imagination already picturing Patrick naked beneath him. “I just want to be clear about what you want.” 

“I want you, David. I want all of you, in me.” Patrick replied. After a long pause, he muttered. “And I want to fuck you so bad.”

David wrapped his mouth with his lips, sucking on the tip of Patrick’s tongue as they pulled off each other’s sweaters. The attempts to get each other out of them making them laugh as they fumbled with one another’s clothes. 

When they were both out of their tops, Patrick began to busy himself with his belt, undoing it fairly quickly at the same time he kicked off his shoes. David loved seeing him so flustered, the desire he was bottling up clearly evident in everything he did. 

“You do know that the first time isn’t always the best.” David informed him. “Just tell me what you like and what you don’t. I want this to be enjoyable for you.” 

Patrick nodded, wiggling out of his jeans and plopping on the bed in just his underwear. 

David did the same and then climbed on top of him, his hand traveling down Patrick’s chest until it was cupping the bulge protruding beneath his underwear. Patrick moaned, raising his hips into him, letting David rub his cock over the cotton fabric. His own cock pressing against Patrick’s thigh as he humped it while his mouth delved into Patrick’s neck. His hot tongue licking his pulse, lips sucking his fair skin until a tiny little bruise developed on his flesh. David was sure he’d get chewed out for it later but he didn’t care now. 

Patrick lied flat on his back, letting David take charge. Watching as his jet black hair traveled down the length of his body, his lips spreading kisses over his chest and abdomen, tongue lapping his warm, dewy skin. The sensation of David’s scruffy chin scraping his skin making him quiver, his back involuntarily arching in response. 

David’s fingers anchored to the band of Patrick’s underwear, pulling them down his legs until he yanked them off completely. 

His hand encompassed the mat of hair that surrounded his base, tongue running along his shaft, flicking his dripping tip until his soft lips enclosed it in wet and ardent heat. Patrick groaned in pleasure, the suction of David’s mouth making him writhe. 

“Oh. Fuck.” He muttered, unable to formulate an actual sentence. 

David’s hand clasped Patrick’s thigh, spreading his legs as he continued to swallow his entire length. The sounds of his moans making David’s own cock throb with desperate need. 

Patrick’s hands aimlessly ran over David’s back, thumbs helplessly pulling on his last article of clothing. David stopped his ministrations and pulled his own underwear off, his large cock in full display as it gently slapped Patrick’s leg. After a few moments his mouth returned to Patrick’s cock, this time allowing his tongue to travel lower still, to the patch of skin that separated the base of his dick from his opening. 

A shiver, accompanied by a jolt of unabashed pleasure spread through Patrick’s core as David’s tongue ran over his skin. Through a place that had rarely been touched, a place that sunlight had never seen. Then the simmering heat of David’s mouth and the wet tip of his tongue came in contact with the taut and hyper sensitive area between his cheeks. 

Patrick groaned loudly, his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. He whimpered as one of David’s hands started to pump him once again. The combination of him jerking him off and eating him out at the same time sent him into a pleasurable spiral. The last time David had done that he’d come undone in seconds.

“Please fuck me.” Patrick blurted out like some needy, desperate fool.

Had he thought about getting rammed by David before? Of course. Did he ever imagine he’d ask for it in such a begging tone as David entertained a mouthful of him? No, but it felt highly appropriate and timely. 

David smiled, releasing his cock with a pop and wiping his mouth. It was as if Patrick had read his mind, because within seconds he was opening the top drawer of his nightstand and reaching for the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms he had stashed in the back. 

David slapped the condom on in no time, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand, and lathering it up on Patrick’s opening. His fingers gently massaging it and applying pressure to it, until one digit gently began to make its way inside. Patrick moaned, his eyebrows knitted, lips parted as he glanced at David and then observed the actions he was performing on him. 

Their mouths collided once again. Little by little, David’s finger making its way inside Patrick’s crevice until his index was enveloped in him. He dipped in and out of him gently, trying to gauge his comfort and reactions. 

“We don’t have to go all the way.” David said.

But Patrick was committed. “I want to try.”

David kissed him and then helped him get repositioned. With Patrick lying on his stomach, he coated his cock with more lube. His large hands parted Patrick’s cheeks, tip right against his entrance as he started pushing into him. Patrick felt his body spasm, his rigid muscles trying to relax as David penetrated him slowly. He’d been right, it wasn’t easy and it certainly wasn’t exactly the best experience up to date. But he wanted him, he wanted David more than he’d ever wanted anyone. Patrick had never been more sure of anything in his life. 

David must have made it one third of the way inside and knew that was as far as they’d be going that night but he was pleased. He’d been there himself, an inexperienced first-timer. But he knew that it got better. So much better, and Patrick would soon learn that too.

After a few more minutes of gentle thrusts that Patrick affirmed he was enjoying, David asked him to do the same for him, handing him a condom off of the nightstand. 

Patrick’s cock was still incredibly hard, aching for the ultimate relief. David stretched out on his back, his legs slightly bent as Patrick went down on him. For a man who’d only had one male sexual partner, he was highly gifted with his mouth. Patrick knew how to suck him off until he was on the brink of release, like he was worshipping at the altar of David’s hips.

“I want to do this right for you.” He said, positioning himself between his legs and teasing David’s crack with his sheathed cock.

David smiled. “I don’t think there’s any way you’ll mess this up.” That last word came out in a whimper as Patrick slowly introduced his tip into him. 

The pressure of David’s insides surrounding him in heat was the most exhilarating feeling Patrick had ever experienced. This was it. What he’d been dreaming about all this time. David underneath him, his beautiful, naked body responding to his movements, his exulted heartbeat palpable underneath Patrick’s hand as he pressed his palm over his chest. 

His whole length drove into him, his thighs making contact with David’s ass as he fucked him senseless. But there was one thing Patrick’s imagination hadn’t taken into account, and that was the indescribable waves of pleasure that would utterly wreck him every time he thrust into David. It soon became apparent that he wouldn’t last as long as he hoped. 

David began stroking himself, evidently lost in the abundant satisfaction that Patrick was instilling in him. The sound of his hand furiously jerking his wet cock only making it harder for Patrick to keep himself from coming. A few pumps of his hand later and the tip of David’s cock erupted in streaks of white cum. Warm release dripping over his fist and onto his belly as he groaned loudly and without reservations. 

It was enough to send Patrick over the edge. He drove into him a few more times before he felt his body lose control and his mind stopped processing clear thoughts. He grunted and moaned, making the most beautiful sounds David had ever heard as he came inside him.

Their bodies were hot and sticky, covered in a thin veil of perspiration. Accelerated heartbeats taking a few minutes to settle down following their blissful conclusion. They were both happily spent, eventually cleaning up after the euphoric rapture had subsided. Unable to keep themselves from smiling every time they looked at each other. 

They changed into their sleepwear, went about their nightly routine, and then climbed back into bed. 

“You okay?” David asked, pulling the covers up to his chest.

“Never better.” Patrick said. Then he laughed, an obvious admission following. “Maybe a little sore.” 

“I told you the first time wasn’t always the best.” 

Patrick nodded, simpering as he replied. “The more I practice the better it’ll get, right? We can always try again.” 

The though of it filled David with glee. “Of course. We can try whenever you’d like.” He kissed him, tenderly and drawn out. His chest fluttered, the warm feelings stupefying. 

“Come here.” Patrick drew him in closer, David’s head finding a comfortable place next to his chest as he nuzzled into him. He awkwardly leaned in, kissing the top of his head. “Goodnight.” 

David’s sleepy eyes peered up at him as he smiled. “Goodnight.” 

This was all Patrick had ever wanted. David was his person, the one he’d been searching for his whole life.


End file.
